


Appreciated

by SinfulDove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia finds Clarke and they have a talk. It's weeks after she left everyone at Camp Jaha following the mountain.<br/>~~~~~</p>
<p>Clarke spins around so fast she makes herself a little dizzy, gasping when she sees Octavia. “Octavia, did you follow me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-shot I wrote awhile ago. I finally convinced myself to start posting things recently so i'm new to all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clarke didn’t know why she was walking in the direction of Camp Jaha. She didn’t want to be there, she couldn’t be there, not yet anyways. Despite this, she felt herself continue to walk in the same direction. This wasn’t the first time she had tried to go there, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last.

Trekking through the forest had gotten easier for Clarke this past few weeks, as it was all she had done. What hadn’t gotten easier was the pain. She still felt as much pain for the innocent people she had slaughtered in order to save her own, as if she had just done it. 

Feeling more and more anxious the closer she gets to Camp Jaha, Clarke decides she needs to turn around. Clarke turns quickly, snapping a twig under her foot right before she takes off running. Little does she know, she had just gained the attention of a person who has wanted to find her and talk to her since the day she left.

Clarke arrives back to the little stream she likes to frequent in record time. Her breaths are ragged and she doesn’t hear the guest approach. “Jeez Clarke, when did you get so fast?” Octavia sputters out, clutching her side and trying not to breathe so heavily. 

Clarke spins around so fast she makes herself a little dizzy, gasping when she sees Octavia. “Octavia, did you follow me?”

Finally getting control over her breathing, Octavia looks at Clarke seriously. “I had to. I wanted to see how you were doing, and to tell you that we all miss you.”

Clarke sighs, and goes to sit down on a log. “I miss you all too, but you know I can’t go back there yet. I am not capable to lead anyone right now, not even myself.”

Octavia walks over and joins Clarke on the log. “I wasn’t asking you to come back Clarke. I know you will when you are ready, but it would be nice if you could check in every once in awhile so we know you are still alive.” Octavia rubs Clarke's leg, making Clarke tense a little but Clarke doesn’t pull away. “Ever since we came down on the dropship Clarke, we’ve all had to do things we never imagined possible. Some of those were good, but most were not. You’ve made some choices that I haven’t agreed with in the past and I’ve let you know that, but you are not a bad person for choosing to save your own people Clarke. You had to do what you thought was best in a shitty situation. There was no good choice, but it didn’t matter because you still had to make a choice.”

Clarke chuckles, not remembering the last time she had done so. “When did you get so wise O?”

Octavia smirks at Clarke, “I’ve always been wise Princess. It just took you this long to notice.” Octavia stands up from the log and turns to Clarke. “I need to get back before Bellamy notices I’m not there.”

Clarke nods at Octavia, expecting her to leave. A few moments later she looks up to see why Octavia hasn’t left yet.

Octavia looks at Clarke like she is debating about whether or not to say something else. In the end, she decides she should, because she’s not sure when she will see Clarke again. “Bellamy is just as worried about you as I am. I think you should have a talk with him.”

Clarke smiles faintly, “I will O, when i’m ready.”

Octavia nods and turns around, starting to walk away. She stops next to a big tree and turns around suddenly, causing Clarke to raise an eyebrow at her. “I just wanted to say that we all appreciate everything you’ve done for us. Taking a bunch of juvenile delinquents and leading us couldn’t have been easy, but you’ve gained our trust Clarke, and we are willing to follow you anywhere.” Octavia takes a deep breath and slowly blows it out. “Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you are appreciated.” With that, Octavia turns and walks away, leaving Clarke to smile at her retreating form.


End file.
